Robin,Entry Log 1
by YearOneRobin
Summary: This is where it begins,Robin tells his own Solo storys and missions in Jump City away from the team. This will be an Ongoing and you will have his point of view of the stories.


Robin Journal Entry 1[Aka Chapter one]

Robin will act as if he was writting this into a Journal Entry,He will come in with a bit of commentary when he feels that he needs to but for the most part it will invisualize life in Robin's eyes in his Solo Career in Jump City

It was a night after a patrol when we arrived to the Cave and it was earlier then usual but there was a dispute between Robin and His Mentor,The one they call the Dark Knight who was angered with him on not making to him quick enough then he expected and he failed to do what was argument was short but he got his point across with sharp words.

"Why can't I be able to make my own choices and be my own person? Why do I have to stay in your Shadow,Its really pissing me off!"Robin said with force to his Mentor as he gave him a cold stare and he turned as to walk over to his Computer,His mind was set and he could see that Robin wanted it,With a quick thought and never the one to go back on what he was thinking as he kept his back towards Robin.

"You want your chance to prove yourself to me,Dick? Fine,I will assign you to your own city and pay for all your expenses as well as sending equipment your way.." The cold words came out of his mouth and even as he offered it to Robin it seemed like he didn't want to offer any help at all but he was his Ward and he made a promise to take care of him. After searching though his files in which consisted of many heroes and the cities they occupy as he soon enough would have a location for him.

"I'm assigning you to Jump City...You will be traveling tommarow"With this the Boy Wonder turned and began to walk away from his mentor as it seemed they come to the agreement and Alfred caught up with him as he was taking up the role of the caring parent as if Dick's father himself was in this man and his mother,Alfred knew how to calm him down as the Night passed and Dick didn't go back out on patrol.

That day was simple the beginning for me and how my travels to Jump City happened,after meeting the rest of the Titans...Things became different but I felt that I needed to record my cases into this Notebook about my solo career, The Titans are my friends and the only thing I have going for me in Jump , I need to know my own personal growth in this City to prove to Bruce that I can handle myself and make the right choices.

After Wayne Enterprise helped with forming Titans Tower with all the secruity measure,Everyone played a role in their part but nothing like Cyborg's 's excuss is that he wanted to help lead a new generation of heroes into the world and that everyone needs a beginning. After the Argument things fell into place and I needed to vent out my inner anger on something and I wasn't use to the whole team experiance,So I kept to myself away from the team for awhile as did the rest but none so like Raven,who locked herself up more then I did but Beastboy was the first to open up and form a bond with everyone to realize that we were in this together,Soon fell Starfire and then Cyborg...I came out alittle later but I wasn't afraid to step up to the plate as the leader of the team in situations.

It was a work in progress as the Boy Wonder stood on the island that was underconstruction in many ways,With the help of others in building an underwater tunnel leading to different places into the City and defensive work on the island it took alot of time for the Tower to fully build up,So with the approval of the Mayor in this process first we formed together in an abandon warehouse, but everyone distant theirselves as the conversations were blunt and it was like a friendship that was in progress. This took time for me to become fimilar with the city and actually getting my first case in the City,String of robberies that went on and it was much more complex for the police to capture the crooks.

Robin began to leave the abandoned warehouse as Cyborg was gone leading the construction work with the tower,Raven was off and out into the city to well,Robin was not really sure what she was doing. Beastboy and Starfire stayed behind as they talked about different things as it was easy to get their stories out. Robin was not interested as he was still angered by the arguement that went on during the patrol in Gotham as it was against Two Face and things were solved but with the outcome as it took place on the rooftop of the building. As Robin went out he made sure he had everything that he needed for his patrol out into the city.

The sun was up shinning as Robin managed to make his way to the rooftops of Jump City and from there thats where his patrol started as it was in broad daylight,Something new for him to experiance and being out of the Dark and embracing himself into the light. As he ran by birds that were perched on the sides of the building would soon fly away as Robin leaped high into the air and embraced himself with a freefall.

For the moment Robin was up in the air it felt like he was welcomed to this new life and had not a care in the world what so ever anymore..It was like life back at Haley Circus and being up so high to perform his graceful tricks and to impress the people but there were no people watching him anymore and his parents weren't with him anymore,He was alone it felt like.

Robin looked down as he aimmed himself to the next closest building as his feet landed on the ground for that split second then his weight shifted him foward into a roll so that all the recoil damage that would possibly go to his leg wouldn't,it was for safety measures as Robin was now in the heart of Jump City as he approached the side of a building and his eyes staring down at the main bank and the alarm was going off as figures appeared out of the building and running with bags on them,It had to have been three each and Robin could only guess what it was.

"Time I show the people theres a new sherif in town"

Robin smirked as he pulled out his grapple hook and shot it out only to have the end to attach to a building side,Then a sudden freefall of the building with his weight focused in one direction and his hand on the Grapple hook did Robin descend down to the streets below as he made it low enough to fall to his feet and with a simple detach of the line,His feet would soon land on the solid asphalt below of the sidewalk.

As his speed picked up he saw the primary men with a gun and always being trainned to relieve them first as the danger a Wing-Ding would glide out of Robin's fingers after he swiftly went into his utility belt without a single glance and had it already out into the air as it hurled through and broke the wind resistance making it face as the man turned back around his gun was met with the Wing-Ding and out of his grapse as it fell to the ground

Robber 1: "What was that?!?"

Robin would soon leap into the air when his hues met up with Robin,Steel-toed boots met his face and it was only then that pain would suddenly rush to him as he crashed with the fall and dropped his bags,It was a good hit to relieve the man of his consiousness and to be left there for the cops to pick him up by the time he would awaken. The second man with the sudden warning dropped his bag and faced Robin in a fighting stance.

Robber 2: "Hey aren't you Batman's---"

"Just moved here and for now on,Things will be settled by my choices alone and not his!"

Robin rushed foward as he leaped into the air and performed a graceful flip around the man and the back of his right heel came back around and slammed into the man's back causing him to stumble foward but he caught himself and by this time Robin was back on his feet once again and charged at him. Always staying one step ahead the man turned right into Robin's fist that he had let of with the intention that it was a reflex in combat to face your oponent but this was a painful hit that caused him to lean foward.

Robin took this to his advantage as he leaped upward and brough his kneel up and his hands to the side of the man's head to keep it in position and it would soon collide with his nose...CRACK..His nose was broking and blood spilled out of it as he stumbled back and hit the ground in pain as he rolled with his hand cuffing his nose,It seemed as in Robin's eyes that he was taking his anger out on fighting crime but never crossing a line but staying within its boundary in itself.

Robin placed his foot on the man's stomach and reached for his hand cuffs in which he placed it on the arms while the man was still cuffing over his nose to keep the blood from falling that he was soon picked up and thrown next to his partner and by this time the cops had arrived as one of them spoke out

"Hey your.."

Robin by this time fired off his grapple hook and was gone as his name was etched into this new city as they had Guardian angels looking after the people.

This was my first Solo battle in the city after I met the Titans as I decided ahead of time to record this in for safe keepings,The two were name Mike Rowhand and Rex Burn,Both friends from High School when they met and turned to this life of crime,I was never there to see them sentence but I assured myself that Justice was served to both of the men.


End file.
